


Curry

by Alkie



Series: Gbf noot/drabbles [19]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Belial is numb, Gen, idk why, lucifer can't cook, rip Sandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: If Pandemonium had a flavor...





	Curry

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man but I hc that Lucifer can't cook and stuck with making coffee.

For some reason the Adjutant found himself standing in the research lab kitchen and stared at the person near the stove, six poultry size wings jutting out of their back for more room to move and they are wearing a plain but pink apron. Belial moved his gaze to the other person in the same room---Sandalphon sitting on the chair, staring blankly at the bowl filled with a blackened tar in front of him. 

The Supreme Primarch was doing what the skydwellers called "cooking" Belial supposed, it was because of the sneaking they did a few days ago and get to met a few certain eccentric Erunes that showed them some delicacies they never had before. 

 

"Aren't you going to eat that, Sandy?" the Adjutant asked in a playful manner as he walked towards the unoccupied chair and sat next to the angel who snapped his head to look at him with a blank expression. 

"I did..." the angel said devoid of any emotion which Belial find odd and amusing. "I'm full... This is my fourth bowl..." he then slide the bowl to the Adjutant. "You can have it." he added before falling face down flat on the table. 

Lucifer looked at them and smiled.  "I hope you'll like it as much as Sandalphon did, Belial."

"What dish is this, Supreme Primarch?" the Adjutant asked inspecting the indescribable black tar within the bowl, there were a few chunks of something Belial could guess as meat and vegetables. 

A sigh escaped from those perfect lips before the Supreme Primarch turned his back on the pot that he's been stirring for a few moments now. 

"Curry."

Belial stared at Lucifer then to the dish in front of him....

 

...

 

"Ooookay~" Belial said as he tried to smother his laugh and grabbed the spoon that was in it and begun to eat a bite. 

The Supreme Primarch expectantly look at him, waiting for his reaction. 

 

If Pandemonium had a flavor, this was it. And may his palate rest at ease---Belial thought as he laugh internally. He's proud of Sandalphon who manage to get through three bowls. 

 

"How was it?" Lucifer asked. 

Belial shrugged his shoulders and took another bite. "It's good."

The other smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

 

Nope, he never did like it but Belial lets it be as he continues to kill his palate. 

 


End file.
